The Runaway Princess
by WritingFanFiction
Summary: Mystic Falls has settled down since Klaus ran, no one knowing why but when he comes back with his twin sister, Claire, things heat up again even when Claire means no harm. Claire, Shane, Eve and Micheal receive an un-expected visit from Claire's secret vampire twin, the second secret, figured out by Shane, is that Claire is like her brother, an Original.
1. Summary

Mystic Falls has settled down since Klaus ran, no one knowing why but when he comes back with his twin sister, Claire, things heat up again even when Claire means no harm.

Claire, Shane, Eve and Micheal receive an un-expected visit from Claire's secret vampire twin, the second secret, figured out by Shane, is that Claire is like her brother, an Original.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello, Niklaus

**CPOV**

****The shock that ran through soon turned to anger when I saw my brother, Niklaus, AKA the muderer of my mother.

"Niklaus." I growl.

"Ah, Clairissa, I found your home!" He said in his ancient accent, crap. Eve, Micheal and Shane are here! His accent always affects mine.

"W-what brings you to Morganville, Niklaus?" Well, that's my normal american accent gone.

"Came to visit my two thousand year old twin sister?" He smirked, he obviously knows they don't know about me.

"Two thousand year old?" Micheal whispered.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Claire, He can leave now." Shane said rudely. I looked at him apologetically. "Wait, so you're... one of them?" He thought a-loud

"Oh My God! Claire has a twin!" Eve squealed, everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Eve, Claire's a vampire..." Micheal inquired.

"Well, duh! But she has a TWIN!" She held her hands out at us, Niklaus chuckled darkly before I noticed the veins under his eyes as she flipped the hair off of her neck.

"Eve, cover your neck..." I warned her, she pulled her hair back round in a rush before notice Niklaus's red eyes. She hide quickly behind Micheal who snapped at my brother protectively.

"Oh... Human love. That reminds me of Stefan and Elena!" Niklaus exclaimed.

"Stefan?!" I swooshed speedily out of the door before grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Who the hell is Stefan?" Shane snapped angrily, and I can tell you if I weren't a vampire I'd be crimson.

"I knew Stefan in the 1920s, we had a sort of... thing." I explained.

"A thing? More like you and Rebekah battled over his for 20 years!" Niklaus exclaimed, I glared at him.

"You know I'm stronger than you, Niklaus. Why are you even here anyway?"

"Your family misses you, Clairissa! Come back to Mystic Falls Yeah?"

"Mystic Falls?" Eve, Micheal and Shane asked in sync.

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES (AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Morganville

"Mystic Falls is my home town." I stated, my morden american accent not yet coming back.

"Come on, Clairissa. If I stay later then 4 hours I'm not aloud to leave ever, we need to go." Niklaus said, his adgitation rising.

I turned and looked at my friends sympathetically, not wanting to upset them I swooshed up to my room and packed everything I had brought with me. Even after I had packed all of my belongings Eve, Michael and Shane were still stood as they had been we I'd gone up.

"I've got to go you guys, he's my brother." I whispered.

"I won't forgive you for this, Claire." Shane spat at me, I sighed but understood why he was upset.

"You'll forget about me completely, okay?" said staring into his eyes, compelling him. he nodded without hestation. I knew he didn't know who was anymore.

I turned to Klaus who nodded, his face showing no emotion at all. I hugged Michael and Eve quickly while Shane wasn't consentrating on us and swooshed out of the house into the van, hating being in the sun even though I had a sunlight ring.

I watched as Eve cried into Michael's chest and thanked my mum was a vampire so it took a lot more to make me cry.

"Niklaus, drive. I can't... Just drive!" I snapped, slapping the dashboard in front of me.

Without hesitation Niklaus sped out of Morganville, travelling en route to Mystic Falls.

DISCLAIMER I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Morganville Vampires


	4. Chapter 3: Damon! and Elena

TVD/TMV(4)

When we got to Mystic Falls I felt sick, so I went straight to Mystic Grill. How original? _Note the sarcasm._

I walked up to the back of the Grill and ordered a vodka. Surprised I was actually served.

"Well, isn't it nice to see that pretty face again?" I heard a familiar, devious voice behind me.

"Damon?!" I squeaked twirling off of my seat and hugging him.

"Woah there!" He laughed, hugging me back.

"Oh, GOD! I have missed Mystic Falls!" I squeezed him tighter before letting go and sitting back down.

Damon ordered the same as me and we sat there until the Grill was empty not including the staff.

"Damon?" A girl's voice said behind us. I spun round and saw a face I never wanted or expected to see.

I swooshed across the returant and grabbed her by the neck smashing her against the wall.

"Katerina." I growled angrily. All of a sudden I was thrown off of her and Damon was stood above me, the anger flashing in his eyes.

"What the hell, Damon? That bitch broke you heart!" I spat glaring at him.

"This is not Katherine!" He spat,"That is _Elena_!"

"Oh, so you lost the same girl twice?" I growled, remembering what my brother had said about Stefan and Elena.

"You b-"

"Damon" Elena came up behind us, resting a hand on Damon's arm. He immediatly relaxed.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Stefan needs you at the boarding house for... _You know..._" She said, suggesting something they knew but I didn't.

I didn't waste time on planning how to find out what was going on. I swooshed to Elena, and gripped her shoulders. I pulled her hair back and pushed out my fangs, leaning towards her neck.

"Let her _go._" Damon said carefully, he knew if he pounced, Elena would be drained.

"Tell me what's going on..." I snapped closely to her neck.

"Damon... Please, just go."

"No way in hell."


	5. Chapter 4 - Quite the Kidnapping

The Runaway Princess.

"Tell me what's going on..." I snapped closely at her neck.

"Damon... Just go."

"No way in hell."

Chapter. 4 - Quite the Kidnapping.

"Tell me!" I growled again before resting my hands around Elena's neck, not putting any pressure though the snapping of it'll come later.

"Fine, but not here. We'll have to meet up another time." Damon sighed, offering all he could to save his 'love'. I'm not stupid.

"Very well, Damon, we can do that. But until then Elena's staying with me." I laughed, my head flying back and swooshed out of the Grill and back home to Klaus.

Oh, he'll love this.

Damon's POV

I slammed my fist through the wall before getting back to the boarding house to fill Stefan in.

"She's taken Elena." I growled as I stepped inside.

"Rebekah?" Stefan asked camly.

"Clarissa." I said shaking my head. I paced up and down.

"Clarissa's back? And she's got Elena? I thought she was the good twin?" Stefan said trying to make sense of it all.

"Your fault, brother." I snapped walking to the alchohol selection we have.

"How?" He questioned my words, obviously not following.

"You sent Elena to get me. At first Clarissa thought she was Katherine." I explained lowly.

"F*ck!" Stefan yelled throwing a book across the room.

"I know, but I know how to get her back and get back at Clarissa." I offered, Stefan turned to me. Highly intrigued.

"She wants to know what we're planning, so I meet up with her. Tell her and you come up and stab her with vervain. We lock her in the basment and torture her a bit, but don't kill her. That's too nice." I lectured on and on, Stefan agreeing with my every word.

Clarissa's POV

I wanted to know what she was because she denies being anything but human. An idea clicked in my head and I swooshed out of the room leaving her chained up.

When I came back she was struggling to pull the chains off. I smirked and placed the vervain in my hand on her arm, I knew immediatly that she was a vampire when smoked radiated off of her arm.

Oh, this is quite the kidnapping.


End file.
